


time changes everything

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Season 13 tags [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, Gen, Good and Evil, Hurt Rowena, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Morally Ambiguous Character, Trauma, lucifer's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: There was a time when neither would have hesitated to harm the other. A time when Sam would have fired that bullet without thought, when Rowena would have finished the spell with laughter rather than tears.Times change.





	time changes everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try something different with my writing style. I'm not sure if it worked, but I hope you guys like it!

There was a time when neither of them would have hesitated. When Sam would have fired that bullet without thought, when Rowena would have finished the spell with a laugh, instead of with tears.

Times change.

It's strange, to think of how they came to be this way. Hers was a path that twisted and changed, one minute prepared to kill them all, the next helping to save them. More often than not, she found herself helping, even if it was only to serve her own interests, and she slowly came to see him as less of an enemy and more an ally.

His, well. Sam has never really believed in the black-and-white, good-or-evil world that his dad and Dean used to hold to, especially not when he has always fallen so clearly in the grey area. He's not sure if he ever believed she was truly evil, but he doesn't know when he thought of her as good, either. Maybe it was when he saw that she could love, wholly and truly, exactly as humans do. And maybe it wasn't. He doesn't know.

Perhaps they are exactly the same, Sam and Rowena. Neither good nor evil, simply grey. Flawed. Human. Trying their best to make up for what they've done, searching for redemption even when there may not be any. Prepared to take on Death itself for the people that they love, even if they have to make sacrifices along the way, even if they have to die. A private conversation in the Impala; shared trauma and understanding. A knowledge of the most terrible and beautiful thing in existence, and fear so powerful that there is no dealing with it.

Something happened that day in Oklahoma, when they both shared something neither had dared to voice before. A binding, the joining of two people through experience. Yes, they are the same, and perhaps therein lies the answer to the question both have thought but neither has voiced.

Perhaps this is why he is her destiny, and he is her doom. Fate is cruel, and so perhaps it should have been obvious that he would have to be the one to finally end her. Once upon a time, he would have been overjoyed at the knowledge. Once upon a time, she would have laughed at the thought that Sam Winchester could actually kill her, once and for all.

She knows now that he could. He knows now that he can't. Oh, how times have changed.

(They will change again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
